Por quê?
by Kahhh
Summary: (Zoro/Robin) - Oneshot - SAGA DOS TRITÕES - Zoro sempre salvava Robin quando estava em perigo. Por quê?


**SINOPSE: **Zoro sempre salvava Robin quando estava em perigo. Por quê?

**DISCLAIMER**:Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Eichiro Oda.

**N/A:**Essa fic surgiu do nada e resolvi escrever, mas estou sem inspiração e a vontade de escrever essa fanfic foi maior e espero que gostem.  
Bloqueio é um saco, você não consegue colocar as palavras certas no estória e sai um lixo, mas eu queria escrever algo sobre a Saga dos Tritões.  
BOA LEITURA!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

**POR QUÊ?**

* * *

Deitada sobre a cama, Robin observava o teto com um olhar perdido, seus pensamentos vagavam tirando o sono da morena que, deveria estar dormindo para aguentar a longa viagem que iriam fazer na manhã seguinte, afinal, Novo Mundo os esperam.

Ouviu um suspiro profundo e Robin olhou para o lado, deparando-se com Nami que dormia profundamente. A navegadora aparenta estar tendo um pesadelo, pois há suor escorrendo por sua testa e, vez ou outra, contorcia os cílios e mordia os lábios como se estivesse sentindo dor. Robin sorriu com aquela expressão diferente na face delicada de Nami, principalmente quando ela movia os braços como se estivesse dando socos, era uma cena bem engraçada de presenciar.

Girou a cabeça para o mesmo lugar observando novamente o teto, voltando a perder-se em devaneios. Robin ainda não pôde entender o porquê de Zoro estar sempre salvando-a do perigo toda vez que obtinha essa oportunidade. A arqueóloga nunca parou para pensar nisso, mas teve essa curiosidade a partir do momento em que ele a salvou do ataque de um dos capangas de Hody Jones - era um polvo estranho e sempre trazia consigo uma garrafa de bebiba com alto teor alcoólico. No entanto, ela tinha muito o que agradecer a Zoro, se não fosse por ele, ela não estaria ali agora. Mas esse acontecido não ocorreu somente uma vez, houve outros momentos em que Zoro a salvara; uma delas fora quando Aokiji a atacou assim que disse coisas terríveis sobre ela, a lâmina da espada de Zoro rangia sobre aquele gelo extremamente sólido. Também tem o ocorrido em Skypiea, que ele segurou seu corpo assim que fora atingida por aquele raio devastador de Enel, para que não viesse ao chão. Eram fatos curiosos, com certeza!

Cansada de tudo aquilo, da turbulência em seu cérebro por muito pensar, levantou-se da cama e decidiu tomar um ar fresco para arejar um pouco.

Saiu do quarto com cautela para não acordar Nami.

A essas horas, com certeza as ruas de Giorvely Hills - é a área mais rica na Ilha dos Tritões - não haveria nenhum morador perambulando pelas ruas, porque já era três da manhã e todos devem estar dormindo.

Robin, ao sair do hotel onde ela e o restante do bando estavam hospedados por intermédio da princesa Shirahoshi, já se sentia bem melhor com o fato do silêncio reinar naquele local e respirar aquele ar fresco e suave. As casas estavam com as luzes todas apagadas deixando a rua um tanto assombrosa, mas Robin não tinha medo de andar por ai sozinha, ela sempre teve que viver sozinha durante toda sua infância, portanto uma rua escura e deserta não era nada para a morena.

Deu seu primeiro passo para prosseguir seu caminho, colocou as mãos sobre os ombros na intenção de amenizar o frio. Robin olhou para si mesma e percebeu que esquecera de trocar de roupa antes de sair, ela estava vestida apenas com uma camisola preta e curta. Robin estava tão distraída com seus pensamentos que nem se deu conta disso. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e continuou seu trajeto.

Ao virar a esquina, Robin parou subitamente, a silhueta familiar a sua frente a fez ter essa reação. A costas largas e cabelos esverdeados lhe chamou a atenção. Notou que ele olhava de um lado para o outro e sorriu, já imaginando o que seria.

– Perdido de novo, espadachim-san? - Perguntou a morena, caminhando de encontro ao jovem que se virou assim que ouvira sua voz.

Zoro coçou a nuca sem saber o que responder, mas era mais que óbvio que ele não ia admitir que se perdera quando saiu do hotel para dar uma volta.

– Não estou perdido, só decidi dar uma volta por ai.

Robin sorriu, ela não acreditou em sua resposta, Zoro era especialista no quesito se perder.

– Se você virar essa esquina, encontrará o hotel - Alargou o sorriso ao ver a expressão desconfortável de Zoro, com certeza deve estar se xingando mentalmente por ter se perdido a uma distância tão pequena do hotel.

Deprimente, de fato.

– Estou voltando, quer me fazer companhia? - Robin perguntou, na tentativa de quebrar aquele clima estranho que envolvia os dois. Notou as bochechas dele ficarem vermelhas, ela riu achando aquilo, digamos, fofo - Você ficou vermelho, espadachim-san.

– Achei que tinha parado de me chamar assim.

A morena arqueou os cílios desentendida, ela sempre o chamou dessa maneira, por que essa reação agora? Zoro percebeu através das pupilas azuis que ela não entendeu o que acabara de dizer, com certeza também esquecera que ela o chamou pelo nome assim que apareceu para salvá-la daquele polvo medonho, porque naquele momento, foi a primeira vez que ouvira Robin chamá-lo assim. A maneira que ela pronunciou seu nome num tom surpreso, fora algo que ele gostara de ouvir, e queria escutar mais uma vez.  
Zoro ignorou os pensamentos que predominavam e começou a caminhar em direção a Robin e parando ao lado dela.

– Poderia dizer meu nome de novo.

Robin achou Zoro estranho naquela noite, e o olhar que ele direcionou para ela fez seu coração dar um pulo. Por que... Por quê tudo isso estava acontecendo? Por que estava nervosa diante dele, nunca fora de se sentir assim?

– Zoro-san - Sorriu, mesmo estranhando aquele comportamento atípico.

Zoro sorriu de canto, e passou por Robin com a intenção de ir até o hotel.

– Por que sempre me salva, Zoro-san? - Finalmente conseguiu perguntar o que tanto queria, mas vê-lo parar sua caminhada e ficar paralisado no lugar, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás foi um tanto aterrador - É como se você soubesse que estou em perigo, e aparece no momento certo para impedir que algo aconteça comigo.

– Uma pessoa que viveu a vida fugindo da escuridão e de seus próprios medos, merece ter alguém que a salve para mostrar que há pessoas que se importam com ela - Zoro virou-se para Robin, com o olhar de sempre - Eu me importo.

Robin sorriu, sentiu-se feliz por ter ouvido tais palavras, e naquele momento ela não é capaz de controlar seu próprio corpo, que estava indo em direção á ele. Ao se aproximar o suficiente, esticou os braços envolvendo-os em torno do pescoço, surgindo um abraço caloroso e aconchegante.

– Obrigada, Zoro-san - Abaixou a cabeça, depositando sobre o ombro musculoso.  
Zoro ficou surpreso com aquele abraço, nunca imaginou que Robin iria agir daquela maneira. Ele retribuiu o abraço, envolvendo os braços fortes em torno da cintura fina, o corpo dela era quente e seus cabelos negros tinha um aroma suave.

Robin, aos poucos, foi quebrando o abraço. Sentiu a respiração quente de Zoro roçar sua bochecha. Devagar, ela foi girando a cabeça para o lado até seus olhos se fixarem nos dele. A aproximação foi tão demasiada que suas narinas se tocavam.O coração da morena batia rápido, aparentando sair pela boca. Passou a sentir isso ao notar que Zoro aproximava seus lábios, ela só estava a espera do beijo acontecer, pois o momento era propí pernas ficaram moles e o calor dos lábios de Zoro era algo que a prendeu, fazendo-a abrir a boca para degustar aquele beijo que se tornou intenso com o movimento das bocas. A respiração começou a faltar aos pulmões e, delicadamente, suas bocas se separaram quebrando o beijo.

Zoro colocou o braço direito em torno do pescoço de Robin, puxando-a para seguir caminho ao seu lado até o hotel.  
Robin ainda não acreditava no que acabara de acontecer, sua ficha ainda não caiu e temia que aquilo fosse apenas um sonho. Mas ao olhar para aquela face sério e sentir o calor dos braços dele em volta de si, teve a absoluta certeza que aquilo foi real. Porém, um sorriso divertido de estampou na face de Robin ao se lembrar de algo que esquecera.

– Zoro-san... - Viu o jovem girar os olhos para encará-la - Não se perca de novo.  
Zoro sorriu após ouvir a ultima frase, Robin além de misteriosa, sabia brincar com as palavras, e aquilo soou engraçado.

Os dois caminhavam juntos até o hotel, e durante o caminho Robin se perdeu em pensamentos de novo, mas dessa vez feliz por saber que alguém estará disposto a salvá-la de qualquer perigo, não se importando com as consequências, porque Robin era uma pessoa especial para Zoro, e não admitia que nada acontecesse com ela.

* * *

**FIM**!

* * *

**UM RECADO:**

**GOSTA DE ANIMES OU MANGÁS SHOUJO?** Então irei divulgar dois Blogs meus relacionados a esse gênero, ENTÃO VISITEM MEU PERFIL E ACESSEM **Mangás Shoujo **e**Recomendações Animes Shoujo. **Os Blogs são novos e pretendo fazer muitas postagens, mas para isso preciso da ajuda de vocês. Visitem os Blogs e fiquem á vontade.


End file.
